


鹤明 | Under April Skies

by Bird___Cage



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird___Cage/pseuds/Bird___Cage
Relationships: Tsurubo/Ando
Kudos: 2





	鹤明 | Under April Skies

# Under April Skies

鹤房汐恩/安藤诚明

人在刚睡醒的时候或许都没有多少思考能力，大概我也是，总而言之我醒的时候还闭着眼睛，用了可能三分钟才想起来该把它们睁开来。  
可是窗帘不知何时被拉开了，又好像是从来没有被拉上过，不管怎样吧。好死不死的是这个躺着的角度正好能透过窗子看到灰沉天空上一片片的云要浮不浮地悬在那儿，让人浑身刺痒。我在心里骂了一句他妈的，拿手搓了搓酸胀的眼睛，试图再次沉入死一般的寂静睡梦里，却听到他开门进来时，老旧门把手发出的咔哒一大声。这反倒提醒了我原来我在他家，不过这段时间里我一直在他家，自从被他像捡什么遗弃宠物一样捡回来以后我就死皮赖脸地在他家当只宠物。  
我闭着眼睛，他的声音像往常那样——虽然我们也没有认识多久——，反正是有种莫名上扬一般的语调，他叫我汐恩，很少会有人这么活力四射地喊出我的名字，妈的。 他说，汐恩，起床了！你今天不用上课吗？我心里烦得一批他还管我上不上课吗，但是我发现我喉咙里卡着什么一样我说不出话来，一摇头脑袋里好像有是被打散的鸡蛋液一样又粘又重滑来滑去的，我怀疑他是不是弄来了一把锤子敲我的头，但是睁开眼睛时他悬在我头上的手里什么也没有。那只手有点粗糙，骨节有点粗大，他稍微不注意的话会把人抓得很疼，因为劲儿太大了。想摸我的头没成功吧，他有点尴尬地笑了笑，露出不太整齐的牙齿，评价道，“你看起来很糟。”  
我当然知道我看起来很糟，因为我感觉刚刚过去的那个夜晚我什么也没做，除了睁着眼睛做着噩梦与一匹木乃伊一样硬邦邦地僵直着。在被玻璃隔绝的灰云的背景下，他的眼睛亮得吓人，让我不免产生了一点古怪的心悸。接着他把手收了回去，给我报了一个时间。我试图开口说话，说我不去上那个狗屁不通家里硬要我学的什么可能宏观可能微观的经济学，我也不去听一个摆着司马脸的教授告诉我要怎么给公司理财，理财，理财，我不需要理财我只想有把口袋里的财全部花空。可是我说不出来，我的喉咙干涩得像晒了五百年的臭海苔，咸涩沙哑发不出声音，于是我只能像被挂在钓钩上刚出水的鱼一样将嘴巴一张一合。他愣愣地看了我一秒，说汐恩你怎么了？看吧，他又在叫我汐恩。那些狐朋狗友，他们从来只叫我鹤房，得意洋洋，好像很了解这个少见的姓氏背后代表的家族是什么牛逼玩意儿。我甚至害怕汐恩这两个字从我爸我妈的口中吐出来，不只是因为令人发冷的语气更是在这名字之后所接着的永远都是漫长的说教和毋庸置疑的命令。但是他擅自地便开始叫我汐恩，用有点上扬的语尾来发出这几个音节：汐恩！你听了要不自觉地帮他在语尾加上感叹号的那种。  
他的手干燥又温暖地探过来，摸我的额头，我一把抓住他的手腕，把他的手放在我冰冷的脖子上。与他的胳膊相比那手腕确实太细了，我想。他的手指尖滑过我的喉结，既痒又令人窒息的感觉，很好，至少我还算是残留着知觉的。这知觉透过我的皮肤，告诉我他指尖的皮肤粗糙带茧，与我任何一任女朋友的手都不同；她们长长的精致美甲总会戳痛我，因此大部分时间触摸带来的都是嫌恶。男人的手好像不太一样，我记得他说这里是留给他偶尔来看他的弟弟的房间，他应该很习惯这样地去触碰他的弟弟吧。  
我吃了他做的玉子烧以后钻回被窝，接着做了很多很冷的梦。梦里隐隐约约听到他的声音，好像是他在哼歌。我不认识那些旋律，好像很俗气，一点也不kpop，但是用他的声音唱出来有种莫名的魔力，海妖塞壬那般，大概是那把叫我“汐恩”的嗓音的缘故。他给我端来一碗蔬菜粥，看到我醒的样子，抱歉地说是不是吵到你了。好奇怪，这是我人生中第一次吃蔬菜粥，还是在床上吃的。我很别扭地拿着勺子，一只手在纸上潦草地写下几个字，只有这玩意儿吗？他说你只能吃这个。它却不浓不淡恰到好处地把米和蔬菜的味道混成了完美的比例，用人话说就是超乎我想象的好吃。我狼吞虎咽囫囵将它们用于润滑我该死的喉咙，它们并没有得到彻底的救赎，那句“谢谢”还是在心脏的位置就被卡住上不来了。于是我把碗递给他的同时弯下腰给他鞠了一躬，他却很吃惊似的，连忙说着不不不然后伸手摸了摸我的头。  
我后来便没有再做梦了。蔬菜粥在我的胃里暖洋洋地散发着能量，我醒过来的时候发现我的眉头竟然不是紧蹙着的了。他的声音从很远以外飘进来，好像还是白天时那个旋律，也许他就喜欢这种调调，他平时在船上工作的时候是不是也这样唱，对着海鸥对着咸咸的海水对着扑腾不停的鱼？我没有问他，我起来的时候差点被拖鞋绊倒，但好在我脑袋里的鸡蛋液已经被睡眠蒸得凝固了一部分，不像之前那样的眩晕摇晃了。他仍然穿的是朴素的白色打底衫和黑色居家裤，围着棕色的围裙，转过身来时我看到那上面印着滑稽的商标，大概是买调料品附赠的，很丑的围裙。他忙着把那块鱼翻一个面，只抬眼看了看我便又把视线投回锅里，认真地翻动手腕。他又叫我汐恩，然后叫我到那个小小的餐桌前坐着等他。我看着他装好米饭，把腌菜倒进小碟子，滋滋作响的煎鱼也在盘子里归于平静了，但我的面前还是一碗蔬菜粥。他笑着看着我，双手合十，说，我开动了。  
我不得不承认他笑着的时候真的很好看。嘴唇的厚薄程度跟此刻在我嘴里的蔬菜粥的温度一样恰到好处，让我想起小时候经常会跑到庭院里找东西吃的一只黑色野猫。虽然是黑色的，从鼻子到脖子的部分却是白色里泛着粉色的一片。我给它偷偷留一块鱼，扔得远远的，看它奔跑的时候一甩一甩的黑色细尾和矫健地蹬着地面的四肢，它吃完会回到我扔鱼的那个窗口，对我喵喵叫表示感恩。现在却是有人给我留了一块鱼，他说这块没放多少盐和油，吃吧，吃饱了才有力气睡觉啊，汐恩！我只得夹起来吃，我喜欢吃好吃的东西，生病不是会让味觉变得迟钝吗？而此刻这块鱼好吃得我几乎要叫出来了。他看我用力咀嚼的样子还是在笑，拿着筷子的手半捂着嘴，眉眼却笑得弯弯的，抬起眼睛的时候我看着他的睫毛，这种感觉跟被猫的尾巴扫到了赤裸的脚是一样的柔软和轻松。  
我才想起来我已经一整天没有打开过手机，阴沉沉的天色也终于被夜幕完全覆盖，他翻箱倒柜地掏出几碟电影，问我看不看？我瞥一眼封面上花花绿绿的超级英雄和他们看似很牛逼的敌人，随口便应允下来。电影院里经常会有这种戏码，男生们成群结队地去，在教室里大声讨论着超能力和英雄好汉美女间谍一类的东西，我却只想着回去怎么分别用但丁的四种风格把维吉尔打死。但是他却很兴奋地跟我说了一大通关于钢铁侠蜘蛛侠飞行侠火箭侠土豆侠的故事，电影的画面精彩劲爆，我却偷偷瞄着他发根与低领衫的接口部分之间露出的后颈皮肤，是一种被太阳晒出来的棕色。我想象着那里短短的毛茬摸上去是什么感觉，他却回头跟我说诶这里的追逐战每次我看都觉得好厉害！我点头点头点头作为接话，他仿佛看出来我心不在焉，没有藏好的目光总从屏幕上飘到我身上来，我等了许久，才听到他问，“汐恩打算什么时候回家？”  
他可能发现了这样问很像一个逐客令，便趁我只能慢吞吞地找纸笔或是手机打字交流的空当啰嗦又笨拙地解释了一堆。我听着听着忘记了自己要说些什么，最后我写，“谢谢诚明君的照顾。”实话是我不知道该什么时候回家，我回家就意味着我要面对我没有完成的课业和逼仄得令人无法进食的家庭餐桌，我喜欢吃好吃的东西，所以我恨那里。  
我看着他拿起那张纸，眉毛轻轻一挑。过了一会儿，才又真诚地抬起头，对我说不用客气。可其实愧疚早就已经涌了上来，我想起他捡到我的那一天，四月的天空也是灰蒙蒙地下了好久的雨，我冲我不可一世的老爹大吼完毕之后筋疲力竭地蹲在街边没有地方可去，穿着一套滑稽可笑的睡衣。他的伞也不是很大，但是他把那只拿着伞的手伸到我头的旁边，然后我看见他的眼睛亮得吓人。我跟他说，我不想学经济我想去跳舞，我想当idol，是不是很好笑？他笑了，不是觉得我好笑的那种笑，是像破开灰蒙蒙天空的彩虹的那种笑。然后他举起另一只手中一个烘焙店的袋子，说，先吃蛋糕！我想吃蛋糕，所以我跟着他走了。真是莫名其妙地、死皮赖脸地就这样成为了他的房客，或者他的另一个弟弟。  
我觉得我很对不起他。他却还是一如既往地笑着，大概都是那种笑。他笑起来的时候苹果肌好像晒得红红的苹果一样突出，我忍不住一直盯着他，他不是很在意地耸耸肩，说，没关系的，汐恩。没关系的。  
于是我又再一次地睡不着，也许是由于今天一整天睡得太多，我的头越来越像要爆开一样的疼。我站起来，走出去，他的房门没有关紧，我听到自己被感冒病毒影响得不太顺畅的呼吸好大声，然后他说，汐恩？  
他的眼睛在黑暗中也格外的亮，柔软的头发被睡得乱七八糟，甚至有一缕翘起来竖在头顶，令人发笑。他坐在床边，腿自由地舒展开来，对我做了个“过来”的手势。我跟他并排坐在一起，手足无措又僵硬地，觉得自己的脸在春天潮湿而充满凉意的空气里忽而发冷忽而发热。我闭着眼睛摸到他的手，便抓救命稻草一般地握住它，它和我想象的一样干燥温暖，有修剪得整整齐齐的短指甲，有突出的骨节，有粗糙的指尖。像他一样，不够精致，但是浑然天成。  
我靠近他，想说我睡不着，我的心情像要冲破我的胸腔。可我发不出声音，这个该死的喉咙。我只用我不太灵敏的鼻子闻到一股与他浴室里一样的肥皂香味：彼时我着实也是吃了一惊，这个年代还用肥皂洗澡的年轻人，我只见过他一个。好在他好像意会了我的意思，反过来握紧我的手，我想了半天，紧张得不行，努力一笔一划认真地用自己的手指在他的手心里写字。  
「と、も、あ、き、く、ん、と、し、た、い。」  
不仅是我手心渗出来汗，在他手里写字的指尖也愈来愈打滑，我抱着视死如归的心情写完以后，没有立即得到他的反应，我等着他直到他发出一声笑来，然后他伸手拍了拍我的背。这一拍几乎把我的眼泪给拍了出来，妈的，我很没用地深吸气用力憋回去，然后听到他说，汐恩，你是认真的吗？  
我想说，我是认真的。可是我没有办法，我只能迎着他的目光，他浓密的眉毛好像有点皱起来，专注的样子，让我听到我的心脏不停地跳。我努力地探近，那股质朴的气味越加清晰而令人晕眩，也令我扶在床沿上的手用力得泛汗。谢天谢地他没有躲开，而是闭上了眼睛，让我得以吻到他湿润又干燥的唇。那总是微笑的嘴唇，有恰到好处的温度与形状，吻起来像尝一块咸布丁，让人笨拙得不知如何动作。他不会万转千回地努力迎合，也不会老练地以舌尖进行挑逗，他只是微微张开着给予我一点点回应的吻意。我变回了情窦初开的小鬼头，只沉醉于唇与唇的简单相接，那已经足够甜蜜动人。这样青涩的后果是，我们的鼻尖会在不经意间偶然擦过，一点颤栗的接触。我却忽然想起该死的感冒会不会在这里传染，只得恋恋不舍地睁开眼睛，看到他半低着头闭着眼睛的样子，让我不由得想要把他揉进怀里。  
此刻鹤房汐恩最后悔的事，便是自己从来没有学过手语。他的脸在黑暗中好像有点变红，看我比比划划了半天之后，终于忍不住拿出他的手机，按亮了给我。他的手机是个看起来挺旧、没有安装多少app的黑色安卓手机，我找了老久才找到备忘录，才打出“感冒”两个字，他就小小声又低低地说，没关系的。我抬眼看他，他不太好意思一般地拿手弄着自己的头发，又重复了一遍，没关系的。他好像老是在这样说，说汐恩没关系的。我不知道我要从哪里再找一个，会这样对我说的人。  
我想了想，又打出“可以吗？”  
他点头的时候脑袋上竖着的那一小缕头发也随着一动一动，我重又凑近他，又怕我的急切烫到他。他却迟疑着微微昂首，接受了我的吻。热切的，真挚的，已经足够令人目眩，令人沉溺。我把他的打底衫朝上拉到锁骨下，让他结实的胸膛暴露在春季微凉的空气中，然后不顾一切地以亲吻抚摸去刺激那发硬的小小乳头。他难耐的喘息溢出得一发不可收拾，我伸手去摸他硬起来的阴茎，勃发得热而坚挺，摸起来我才知道别的男人的器官能与自己的多不一样。我只得用自慰的手法从上至下地爱抚他流水的前端、敏感的沟壑以及柱身上明显的筋络，让他只得无力地把手搭在我肩上。我不是没想象过他被欲望浸染的脸会是什么模样，可当他仰着脸微张着嘴而不断喘息时，我还是被其上被半掩着的情欲潮红激得呼吸困难，他是从哪部文学作品走出来的人物，大约只有他这样的脸庞才配得上用最华丽的词藻去塑造吧。可从不好好上学的我没有办法去描绘汗从他的颊侧滑落的画面，我只能一遍又一遍地用亲吻去令难以言喻的冲动得以释放开来。  
他的内里和他的胸口一样热，紧窄的甬道容纳得温柔又缠绵，被摩擦得湿润了的嫩肉像一把软绵绵的手抓住我，伏在他身上能欣赏到的情色画面便是他潮红如霞的脸。在肉体的碰撞之间迸发出的不仅是汗水，从肌肤深处透出来的那股肥皂的香味更加地刺痛我的鼻腔，只有上瘾一般地埋首他的发间，在他的耳边喘息。他控制不住的声音一点点被我撞得溢出来，他的声音变了调，说汐恩，汐恩，慢一点。我的汗从额角滑下去滴在他的脸颊上，我不肯减慢速度，听他不住地细碎抽气，只想把他整个吞吃入腹，让他只对我一个人说话，叫我汐恩，汐恩，汐恩。  
大概是太过分的刺激使他在高潮时眼角都滑出一点点泪来，我喘着气把它拭去，听到他说，汐恩。我维持着插入的姿势抱着他，蹭他的脸颊，表示我听到了。他伸手摸我的头，说，“我也想和汐恩一起。”他笑得又让我想起那只猫，明朗得像四月份已经擦亮的天空下刚刚升起来的太阳。

END


End file.
